Diferentes pero iguales
by HyperMusic96
Summary: Una niña de la calle sera capaz de cambiar la vida de nuestro rubio amigo? o podra mas los prejuicios de una sociedad como aquella?
1. Chapter 1

**Diferentes pero iguales **

Notas del autor : Pues que les puedo decir , es el primer fic que hago , llevo leyendo casi 3 años en fanfiction y despues de tanto tiempo me entro la idea de hacer un fic , escribo con un teclado nuevo y no lo se usar muy bien aun , por eso que no se como sacar tildes todavia :( , mi ortografia es un asco pero buee aqui esta el fic , espero y les guste

**Capitulo 1**

Vemos a una pequeña niña de unos 12 años de edad vagando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de alimento . Ella posee una piel blanca como la nieve , unos ojos perlados , que trata de ocultar bajo su flequillo y un cabello negro-azulado que resalta aun mas con la luna , su mirada es inexpresiva pero muy adentro de esta se nota el dolor de una persona abandonada y maltratada .

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia cubren toda la ciudad reflejando asi lo que esta niña siente .De lejos se puede observar un pedazo de pan sucio , se anima a recogerlo y en eso unos pasos y gruñidos se empiezan a escuchar , unos perros iban en la misma direccion que ella con la misma intencion que ella de comerse ese pan . Por un momento piensa y es conciente que saldra herida si se enfrenta a ellos , la necesidad de comer la obligo a rebelarse a ir por el pan. Finalmente salio de aquel lugar sin comida , herida y con la ropa aun mas desgarrada de lo que ya estaba . Cuando estaba por irse , nota que hay un peluche en forma de oso detras de ella , estaba maltratado y sucio . Se le cruzo por la mente ...

-Este peluche se ve tan inexpresivo y solitario como yo , ademas de abandonado y maltratado .

Lo recogio y lo llevo con ella , fue ahi donde crecia la sensacion de tener a alguien o algo contigo , algo igual a ti , que no te dejaria , desde ese momento supo que habia ganado un amigo .

En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a un joven de 16 años despertar de su largo y raro sueño , sin duda las calles estaban empapadas por la fuerte lluvia del dia anterior , en ese momento un sol tan fuete como su fuerza interior entraban por la ventana , aquel joven era rubio , de piel morena , unas curiosas marcas en la cara , tenia unos ojos tan azules como el mar que ocultaban la gran confusion que lo habia perseguido desde siempre , no podia pregonar que era feliz por que la verdad no era esa .

Fue adoptado a los 6 años por un matrimonio que lo conformaban una peliroja de ojos violaceos y piel blanca llamada Kushina , un hombre rubio muy parecido a el pero con la piel blanca llamado Minato y una pequeña niña de 3 años de edad identica a su padre llamada Hikari . Desde hace 7 años vivia solo con su madre adoptiva , su padre se fue de casa y se llevo a su pequeña hermana con el . Su madre viajaba todo el tiempo por su tedioso trabajo dejandolo a el solo en la casa . Luego de despertar con mucha pereza , fue al baño , a ducharse y despues vestirse con el uniforme del colegio , el asistia al ''Konoha High School'' , una de las mejores escuelas privadas en la ciudad , Ahora se dirigia a la cocina a desayunar ramen luego de haber dejado su cama tendida y haber dejado a su peluche kyubi encima de esta , se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y partio rumbo a la escuela .

Habia amanecido y la pequeña niña ojiperla desperto con los rayos solares en su cara , diviso el lugar en el que se encontraba y observo los mismos costales y los mismo cartones de siempre , era aquel lugar al que llamaba ''hogar'' , un callejon al cual nadie iba por estar totalmente sucio y lleno de basura , se percato de su amigo peludo al cual habia llamado ''Neji-chan'' , por alguna razon se le hacia conocido ese nombre , sin mas se levanto lista a buscar comida de la mano de Neji-chan . A medida que iba avanzando la mirada que le dirigia la gente era de desprecio y asco , bajo la cabeza tratando de pasar desapercibida , pero sabia que las miradas seguian sobre ella . A lo lejos un niño de la misma edad que ella , la noto y se compadecio de ella , asi que intencionalmente tiro un pedazo de pan y le hizo una seña para que lo recogiera antes de ser arrastrado por su madre , con una verdadera sonrisa va directo al pan para luego regresar al callejon y lo empieza a devorar , estaba agradecida con aquel niño , no habia comido en dias y ya se sentia sin fuerzas . Cuando acaba de comer se da cuenta de lo sucios que estan tanto ella como Neji-chan y dijo .

-Necesitamos darnos un baño Neji-chan y quitarte esas ramas que tienes en la cabeza .

El peluche inanimado no respondio ...

-Conozco un buen lugar donde podamos bañarnos .

Asi le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su peludo amigo y partieron en direccion al parque .

Al llegar a la escuela observo con desgano a la multitud , ''era tan monotiona y aburrida su vida'' penso el , fue a su salon , esta vez habia llegado tarde (otra vez) tuvo que tocar la puerta para entrar , recibio un ''adelante'' , al entrar se encontro con la mirada de todos sobre el , en especial una chica rubia de ojos violaceos que habia estado enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo , sin mas , bufo aburrido y paso a su asiento que se encontraba atras de todos ellos , nadie se sentaba ahi y tenia una vista hermosa que daba hacia un parque , al momento de pasar la rubia lo llamo a que se siente con ella y el hizo caso omiso a su llamado , con cautela saco sus audifonos y se relajo con la musica(le gusta el rock , el metal y el dnb) , escuchaba su cancion favorita (Muse - Bliss) y asi se quedo dormido hasta la hora de refrigerio , vagamente se paro y se dirigio a la cafeteria a comer algo .

La ojiperla fue directo al lugar donde se rociaban las plantas y de su viejo pantalon saco un jabon que anteriormente habia robado , se enjabono a si misma y a su peluche causandole risas inocentes a la niña . En ese momento aparecio un hombre de unos 40 años de edad que venia al encuentro de la niña con una mirada fulminante hacia ella antes de decirle

-iLargate de aqui mocosa , vete al basurero donde perteneces y no te atrevas a regresar por aca !

La sonrisa se le borro a la infante y unas gruesas lagrimas se dejaban ver bajo ese flequillo . En ese momento pasaba una mujer de unos 35 años de edad que tenia unos jos color miel , una melena rubia , una hermosa figura y de estatura mediana , aquella mujer veia indignada la escena que se presenciaba en aquel parque .

-Quien demonios te crees tu para hablarle asi a una pequeña niña!

La ojiperla obserbava todo lo acontecido con asombro , nadie la habia defendido antes .

-Tus jefes son amigos mios y si no la dejes en paz? , te las veraz conmigo!

Aquel hombre habia corrido asustado de perder su empleo . Fue ahi donde la mujer se percato de la ojiperla y de su curioso peluche que llevaba en la mano izquierda .

-Cual es tu nombre pequeña?

-Mi ... mi nombre e ... es Hi ... hin ... Hinata , dijo la pequeña con miedo y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro .

-Oh , ya veo , que nombre tan bonito y como se llama tu amigo?

-A ... ahh?

-Digo , el peluche que tienes en tu mano .

-A ahh , el s ... se lla ... llam ... llama Nej ... Neji-chan .

-Un gusto Neji-chan , yo soy Tsunade Senju , luego volteo a ver a la niña .

-Y que hacias aqui pequeña?

-Yo ... yo ... sol ... solo quer... queria bañarme .

-Y por que no vas a casa y te bañas ahi?

La mirada de la niña se entristecio y dijo ...

-Yo ... yo ... yo ... no tengo casa , vivo en ... en la calle , yo ... yo ... no tengo familia

Y la niña empezo a llorar de nuevo . La mirada de la mujer se ensombrecio y la reconforto con un abrazo .

-Ya veo , haz comido algo esta mañana?

-S ... si

En ese momento el estomago de Hinata rugio y un gran sonrojo se vio en su cara . A la mujer se le escapo una sonrisa y eso avergonzo mas a la ojiperla .

-Te gustaria acompañarme a comer algo pequeña?

-Dis ... discu ... disculpe , per ... pero y ... yo no la cono... conozco .

En la cara de Hinata habia miedo y desconfianza y eso entristecio a la mujer . Ella penso ... ''Debio haber sufrido mucho a tan corta edad''

-Tranquila pequeña , no te hare daño .

-Ven vamos ,no seas timida , te mostrare un platillo que te encantara .

-Pero so ... sol ... solo s ... si a Ne ... Neji-chan no le importa .

La mujer se agacho a la altura de ella y cogio la mano de aquel peluche y le pregunto .

-Neji-chan , verdad que tu tambien estas ansioso por ir?

Y la niña convencida por la mujer la siguio ...

**Continuara ...**


	2. Capitulo 2

Notas del autor : Gracias por lo reviews enviandos , posiblemente suba un tercer capitulo mañana y no actualize hasta el miercoles , estoy algo ocupado , pero si me da tiempo actualizare antes , aqui les dejo el 2 capitulo , espero y les guste :)

**Capitulo 2**

-Es .. est ... estuvo de ... delicioso .

Y la mujer contenta le dijo :

-Verdad que si Hina-chan?

Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza y le demostro una resplandeciente sonrisa a la mujer mayor .

-No te gustaria acompañarme? te tengo una sorpresa .

-Es ... est ... esta bie ... bien .

Y asi fueron rumbo a la escuela donde la directora Tsunade Senju trabajaba .

Al salir del aula nuestro rubio amigo se percato de la presencia de alguien , para ser mas especificos , se trataba de su admiradora .

-Shion , sal de una buena vez y deja de acosarme quieres?

Con un gran sonrojo en la cara la chica sale lentamente de aquel escondite .

-Yo solo ... yo solo venia a preguntarte si querias almorzar conmigo .

-Solo era eso? dijo con una expresion seria y aburrida .

-S ... si .

-No gracias , ire a la azotea de arriba a relajarme y escuchar musica , asi que adios .

Sin mas , el rubio le da la espalda camino a la azotea .

-Pero Naruto-kun , te traje tu comida favorita , podemos almorzar arriba si gustas .

El rubio se detiene y le dice .

-Dije que no .

Naruto estaba harto de esto , que esa chica no entendia? era lo que se preguntaba . Se le habia declarado cuando ambos iban en el ultimo año de primaria .

Flashback-

-Quieres apurarte? al teme de Sasuke no le gusta esperar .

-Pues tu ... tu ... me gustas desde que llegue a esta escuela .

-Me he enamorado de ti , siempre te veo desde lejos y aunque eres torpe y traviezo te quiero tal como eres .

-Lo siento , pero no me gustas .

Snif Snif ...

-Dame una oportunidad , Naruto-kun yo te puedo hacer muy feliz , yo se que sufres mucho .

-No me gusto , no me gusta y no me gustara nadie , yo no creo en el amor y no necesito de el , me da lo mismo .

-Yo no me rendire , se que te puedo hacer muy feliz y te hare olvidar ese oscuro pasado , te enamoraras de mi , ya veraz .

La oji-violacea salio de ahi con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro , mientras Naruto iba al encuentro con su amigo el emo que dejo esa cara de molestia por una de burla .

-Jajajja , no espera , JAJAJAJAJJA! , joder! , dobe que te paso? , el ramen se acabo para ti o que?. A que viene esa cara? por cierto , donde estuviste? y por que Shion salio llorando con direccion a la escuela?

-No quiero hablar de eso .

-Oh no , me diras que paso y lo haras ahora mismo .

-Ella ... esta enamorada de mi .

-Y cual es la novedad? o me diras que nunca te diste cuenta? que dobe eres JAJAJAJAJ ...

-Que no entiendes?

-Lo que no entiendo es como ellla , la chica mas popular y hermosa de nuestra clase le gusta un dobe como tu? , le urge unos lentes a esa rubia , en serio , mi perro tiene mas cerebro y es mas guapo que tu , en fin , aun asi no entiendo el punto de tu cara larga hmmp .

-Desgraciado ... acaso nunca te sentiste culpable por no poderle corresponder a una chica y hacerla sufrir?

-AJJAJA ... ellas son mis juguetes , los cuales tiro a la basura una vez que me aburren .

-Bastardo!

-Eres un dobe AJJAJAJA

Fin del flashback-

Naruto seguia recordando auquel dia y como fue que se le hizo molesta la presencia de la ojiviolacea .

Shion subia en busca de su amado , pese a que este no la queria cerca , sabia que no habia comido nada y conociendolo seguro tenia hambre . Naruto seguia perdido en sus pensamientos y se maldecio asi mismo por no haber ido por algo de comer . Finalmente Shion termina encontrando a su amado y le toca la puerta para despues dejar el bento en la puerta .

-Ahhhh ! y ahora que?

-Un momento , es ... es ... es ramen!

Con lagrimas en los ojos empieza a comer el ramen que tenia en el bento . Escondida detras de una pared se encontraba Shion con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que hizo feliz a su amado , sin mas , se retira y decide dejar que coma en paz .

La campana habia sonado , era hora de regresar al salon , con flojera el ojiazul baja de las escaleras , cuando de pronto observa algo que lo dejo paralizado y sin habla , en la puerta de la direccion se encontraba una niña de unos 12 años aproximadamente con la ropa maltrecha pero se le veia adorable , aquella niña le recordaba a el en el pasado . Su cabello era negro-azulado , sus ojos eran de color perla , su tez era blanca que se veia tan suave y el oso de peluche que colgaba de su mano le daba un toque inocente .

Vagamente se escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba pero el hizo caso omiso hasta que se volvio insoportable .

-Naruto-kun ...

-Naruto-kun ...

-Naruto-kun!

-Que quieres? dijo el irritado y sin voltear a ver .

-Amm ... el refirgerio ya termino y es hora de regresar a clases antes de que Kakashi sensei nos encuentre y nos castuigue . Dijo de manera timida y algo asustada .

-Estare alla en un segundo .

-Pero Naruto-kun ...

-Dije que te fueras!

La chica salio de ahi con lagrimas en los ojos , pero no por la frialdad y agresividad del rubio , si no , por aquella niña a la cual observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos .


	3. Capitulo 3

Notas del autor : Bueno como dije , aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic , es un poco mas largo que los anteriores y habra mas naruhina esta vez , espero y sea de su agrado , por cierto , el capitulos 4 esta casi listo pero necesito saber que aun leen mi fic para poder subir el que sigue , si desean que le agregue a la historia me lo hacen saber mandandome review e intentare modificar el capitulo que siga :) , saludos .

**Capitulo 3 **

En ese momento , la niña fijo su vista hacia la entrada del salon 2A y observo a un chico rubio , de tez morena y unos ojos azules en los que se perdio .

-Sr . Uzumaki

-Sr. Uzumaki ...

-SEÑOR UZUMAKI!

El rubio miro exaltado a la persona que lo llamo cuando se dio cuenta que era ...

-Pro ... profesor

-Entre en este preciso momento al salon o sera castigado por un mes !

-S ... si

La ojiperla lo observo curiosa hasta que el se perdio de su vista cuando la llamaron ...

-Hina-chan , ven aqui por favor

Pidio la mujer amablemente.

-S ... si

Entro con una sonrisa .

-Acabo de llamar al orfanato , te iras a vivir ahi , te visitare varias veces por semana Hina .

La niña la miro aterrada .

-El ... el ... el orfanato? Noo!

-Pero se comprensiva y date cuenta que es por tu bien cariño , tu y Neji-chan tendran un lugar en el cual quedarse y alimentarse .

-Dije que noooo! , no regresare a ese lugar aunque me cueste la vida .

Y asi la niña escapo del lugar.

-Demonios , como fue que termine en esto? Huh ... y justo era para recoger el material del profesor Kakashi .

En ese momento escucha pasos y unos sollozos aproximandose al lugar .

-Y ahora que rayos pasa?

En ese instante la niña abrio la puerta y quedo paralizada por estar cara a cara con el rubio de hace un momento y volvio a perderse en esos ojos .

-Que ... que haces aqui?

Fue el rubio quien rompio el silencio .

-Yo ... yo ... yo solo ...

-Tu solo que?

Y en ese momento empezo a llorar nuevamente e intento escapar de aquel lugar , pero el rubio la detuvo .

-Dime que tienes? por que actuas asi?

-A ... ayuda ... ayudame a salir d ... de aqui por ... por favor .

Dijo ella firmemente pero a la vez suplicante hasta que rompio en el llanto .

-Acaso no estabas con Tsunade-ba chan?

La niña agacho la cabeza y dijo .

-Ella quiere ... quiere enviarme a un ... a un orfanato .

El rubio se quedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que dijo .

-Esta bien , sigueme .

-Gra ... graci ... gracias .

Dijo la ojiperla mas calmada .

-De nada .

Dijo el tratando secamente a la niña .

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela .

-Gra ... gracia ... gracias por todo , de ... debo irme .

Dijo la niña entre triste y aliviada .

-Si como digas , adios .

Dijo dandole la espalda y levantando la mano en señal de despedida , mientras en sus ojos azules habia una muestra de tristeza que escondia tras una fria coraza que lo cubria .

Saliendo de aquel lugar se choco con Shion que tenia una mirada triste y fija en el por haber precensiado todo ese espectaculo .

-Que haces aqui? dijo serio .

-El profesor me mando a buscarte .

-Bueno , ya me encontraste , ahora vete

Dijo el de manera fria .

-Que ... que tiene ella que no tenga yo Naruto?

-De que demonios hablas ahora?

-Lo veo en tus ojos Naruto-kun , algo cambio en ti , en una niña , pero parece haber hecho lo que yo no hize en años contigo .

-Es todo? me largo .

-Aun no me haz contestado , te gusta esa vagabunda no es asi?

Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes bien que no puedo ni voy a enamorarme de nadie y seria tonto enamorarme de alguien que no conozco .

-Entonces besame y dime que dices la verdad .

-Que rayos dices?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar .

Dijo Shion entre molesta y triste .

-Estas loca?

-Hablo en serio Naruto .

-Besa a la pared , no me da la gana de hacerlo .

-Acaso te gusta esa limosnera?

El rubio no toleraba que llamen a la ojiperla asi por una razon ...

-Dije que no ! que no entiendes? no me gusta ni me gustara nadie , ahora dejame en paz .

-Entonces demuestramelo!

Sin mas la rubia lo acorralo contra la pared y lo beso apasionadamente y se podia notar el anhelo y la pasion que le ponia al beso ademas de darle el amor que el se negaba a recibir . El rubio quedo como quieto esperando a que ella terminara . Finalmente ella se separo de el y le dijo .

-Ya terminaste? bueno , me largo

Le contesto de forma seca y dandole la espalda la dejo ahi parada . La rubia quedo sorprendida de ver la frialdad de este y le grito desesperandame mente ...

-Esto no se ha acabado Naruto Uzumaki , veraz que te enamoraras de mi y te hare muy feliz como nunca en tu vida , ese es ... es mi sueño !

-Bahh , como sea , adios .

Al entrar en el salon ...

-Sr . Uzumaki , me puede explicar por que llega tarde? y por que la Srita . Shion no viene con usted?

-A mi no me pregunte que no se , ahi le dejo lo que me pidio .

-Insolente ! , la ausencia de Shion es su culpa , se quedara castigado limpiando el patio .

-Como sea , me voy a mi sitio .

Si mas el rubio se va a sentar , en eso una joven se asoma por la puerta sin rastros de haber llorado y el ojiazul observaba a la ventana distraido y ajeno de todo .

-Disculpe sensei pero no encontraba a Naruto-kun .

-Esta bien , regrese a su asiento y que no se repita .

-Si .

El ojiazul seguia en su sitio pero esta vez recargado en su sitio y con los audifonos puestos , mientras la rubia lo miraba a la distancia triste y dolida . Aquel dia escolar habia sido muy pesado para el , estaba dispuesto a terminar rapido cuanto antes para ir a su casa , se dirigia al patio pero no se percato de una chica ojiviolacea que lo seguia , despues de todo ya no habia nadie en la escuela .

-Todo por culpa de esa rubia , Ahhh que pereza .

-Yo te ayudare .

El rubio volteo y Shion se encontraba parada atras de el .

-Y ahora que quieres? ya me jodiste suficiente el dia no?

-No era mi intencion Naruto-kun , yo ... yo solo ...

-No , sabes que es culpa tuya que me hayan castigado , pero aun asi me encuentro limpiando esto por algo que no hize .

Dijo el molesto .

-Callate! , yo solo quize ayudarte y me puse celosa , yo ... yo te amo Naruto-kun .

-Seguiras con eso? hay muchos chicos en esta escuela los cuales darian lo que sea por ti y podrias darte la oportunidad de amar a otro y dejarme en paz a mi .

-Eso ya lo se , hay muchos que estan enamorados de mi , pero yo solo te amo a ti desde siempre y hagas lo que hagas no lo podras cambiar .

-Y a mi que me dices? , solo no me jodas y todo estara bien .

-Yo no se cuando rendirme Naruto , eso lo aprendi de ti , ya veraz , tu seras mio .

-Si tu lo dices ? ... , listo , acabe de limpiar , no tengo por que seguirte escuchando , me voy .

Finalmente el rubio se fue a su casa .

La directora Tsunade se encontraba preocupada por la niña y fue ella misma a buscarla , no sin antes contratar a gente para que la busque .

-Donde estara? por alguna razon actuo raro cuando le di la noticia . Que es lo que ocultas Hinata?

La niña seguia huyendo con prisa hacia su escondite de siempre .

-No te preocupes Neji-chan , no dejare que nos lleven a ese lugar , no debes conocer lo que nos hacen ahi .

La niña abrazo a su peluche y se acurruco en aquel lugar esperando a no ser encontrada , pero en ese momento 3 hombres para nada buenos entraron en aquel lugar queriendole hacer daño a la pequeña .

-Mira lo que tenemos aqui

Rio con malicia el hombre .

-Es una niña aun pero esta bien desarollada .

-Si no hacemos escandalo nos divertiremos mucho jugando con ella .

La niña les miro aterrada y lanzo a Neji-chan a una esquina poco visible esperando que no le hagan nada a su peluche(es inocente Hinata xD)

Naruto caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo , necesitaba pensar y tranquilizarse , aquella rubia lo habia sacado de quicio y estar sugestionado era lo que menos queria en ese momento cuando de pronto ...

-Yo ire primero ...

-No , sere yo ...

-Idiotas muevanse a un lado , yo soy el que manda y me toca a mi primero .

El curioso zorro se asomo para ver que ocurria , cuando observo a 3 hombres y una niña , era ella , aquella niña de ojos perlas que lo miraba raro , estaba en problemas al parecer y el la ayudaria .

La pequeña estaba aterrada y quiso cerrar los ojos cuando se percato de que aquel rubio que la habia hipnotizado se encontraba de tras de estos hombres dispuestos a darles su merecido y la sonrisa de la niña crecio y crecio al saberse salvada por el .

El rubio noqueo a uno con un fierro pero el siguiente lo esquivo .

-Quien mierda te crees mocoso? , largate de aqui antes de que te matemos .

-Ven y hazlo enfermo

Y el hombre esperando a darle un puñetazo en la cara lo esquivo y lo encontro de tras de el , pero fue muy tarde puesto a que el rubio lo habia noqueado .

-Vaya , eres muy fuerte y listo para tu edad ehh? , pero no tendras la misma suerte conmigo .

-Eso ya lo veremos idiota .

Aquel hombre molia a golpes al rubio , pero este se confio dejandolo medio inconciente cuando le dijo .

-Aun no acabo contigo idiota ...

Y el rubio le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que dejo inconciente al hombre .

-Te encuentras bien pequeña?

-S ... si

-Y esas heridas? dejame verlas

-Yo ... yo me las hize cuando escapaba de la escuela .

-Pues no se ven bien , necesites que te cure y ...

En ese momento el rubio quedo inconciente por 2 horas hasta que .

-Despierta , por favor , depierta , todo esto es mi culpa .

Aquella niña estaba llorando y se sentia culpable por el estado del rubio . En ese momento Naruto empezaba a despertar .

-Por que lloras? solo me quede dormido del cansancio , tranquilizate .

-Pero es que yo ... yo ...

-Calmate

-S ... si

-Como te llamas .

-Yo m ... me llam .. llamo Hi ...

La policia la habia encontrado y tenia que salir de ahi antes de que se la lleven al orfanato .

-E ... es la policia ! , ten ... tengo que ... que salir de aqui .

-Espera !

Era muy tarde , la niña habia salido corriendo de ahi y olvido a su peluche en auqel lugar , el rubio volteo hacia el muñeco recogiendolo y llevandoselo con el , esperando volverla a ver .

-Con que te llamas Neji-chan ehh? hmmp...

**Continuara ...**


	4. Capitulo 4

Notas del Autor : Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo , este capitulo es uno de los mas largos y algo inusuales en este fic , no me ha terminado de convencer este cuarto capitulo , no se , no lo veo tan bueno como los anteriores , incluso pense en borrarlo y hacer otro , en este episodio siento como que desvie la historia por otro camino , me gustaria que me den su opinion y darme una idea de como haria el siguiente capitulo .

**Capitulo 4**

El rubio se retiraba del lugar de los hehcos ocultandose muy bien de los policias que empezaban a llegar . Se dio cuenta que eran las 6 pm y no habia comido nada desde las 12 , asi termino por irse a un restaurante . Fue al que solia ir con su padre .

-Teuchi - san , un plato de miso ramen por favor .

-Oh ! , Naruto eres tu? - pregunto Teuchi

-Claro que si viejo - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Pero mira cuanto haz crecido Naruto , cuanto tiempo sin venir a comer mi ramen ehh? y yo que pensaba que te estabas cansando de el - dijo Teuchi con lagrimitas en los ojos .

-ajjajaja no exagere , sabe que yo adoro su ramen , recuerde que yo venia con mi padre antes , el me trajo cuando aun tenia 6 años - dijo Naruto .

-Si , recuerdo que Minato te traia siempre a la hora del almuerzo y tu madre se enfadaba por que no llegaban a comer en casa , tambien solian hacer competencia para ver quien terminaba mas rapido los platos de ramen - dijo riendose .

Y en ese momento de la puerta trasera salia una joven de la edad del rubio con un plato de ramen .

-Ohh ! Naruto-kun ! viniste ! , como haz estado? estas mas alto y guapo que la ultima vez , no dudo que tengas muchas chicas detras de ti ehh? - dijo riendose y codeandolo .

-Ayame-chan , como haz estado tu?

-jajaja bien bien , no me quejo , pero no me cambies el tema Naru-chan - dijo la joven haciendo un puchero .

-jejej estuve algo ocupado ultimamente y no me daba tiempo de nada mas que llegar a casa para dormir .

-Pero cuentame Naruto - kun , que haz hecho ? , como te ha tratado la vida? , alguna novia nueva? , tengo competencia acaso? dijo lo ultimo en un tono de amenaza .

-JAJAJAJ no Ayame-chan , como crees? tu eres la unica - lo dijo en tono de broma siguiendole el juego .

-Y como me explicas ese peluche de ahi?

-Es ... es un recuerdo ... , se llama Neji-chan , verdad que es muy bonito?

-Si le sacas esas ramas , lo lavas y lo perfumas claro que si ! , dijo ella algo emocionada .

-Es adorable , no conocia esa faceta tuya ehh Naruto -kun? - dijo ella en tono divertido .

-jajaja no , el peluche no es mio .

-Entonces te lo dio una chica verdad? dime quien es y se las vera conmigo hmmm - dijo ella haciendo un puchero y sacando una hacha de quien sabe donde .

-Ya seeee , sii eso , primero le sacare los ojos , luego las tripas y despues ... - imaginaba Ayame en voz alta .

-ajajja tranquila Ayame-chan , sabes que no hay chica como tu - dijo el divertido .

Y sin mas el rubio empezo a comer .

-Amm Naruto kun ...

-Si?

-Y que es de Hikari-chan?

-Ella esta bien , segun mi padre , dice ques es de las primeras en su salon y parece que esta estudiando musica clasica , ademas esta saliendo con un chico pelirojo - dijo lo ultimo ya mas serio .

-Oh Naruto ! , estas acaso celoso? jajajjajaja , vaya gruñon que eres jajajaj - dijo riendose .

-No lo estoy hmmm .

-Ya ya era broma hombre , calmate , pero jajajaj hubieras visto tu cara .

-Oye , Ayame-chan , quisieras ir a un concierto este viernes? se presentara Radiohead por primera vez y sabes que despues de Muse son mi banda favorita - dijo esto ultimo con un brillo en los ojos .

-Claro que si Naruto - kun .

-A donde piensas llevar a mi hija ehh Naruto? - decia Teuchi mientras llegaba con los jovenes .

-jajajaj no se asuste Teuchi - san , tenia planeado que vayamos a un concierto este viernes .

-Oh esta bien - dijo el son una sonrisa .

-El viernes a las 7 paso por ti -dijo Naruto

-Claro - dijo Ayame con una sonrisa .

-Ahora si tengo , que irme que aun no hize la tarea , adios y cuidense - dijo alzando la mano en señal de despedida .

-Sii , igualmente Naruto! - dijeron despidiendose de este .

Y asi nuestro rubio amigo camino por las calles de Konoha rumbo a su casa , pero recordo que debia a pasar a comprar los viveres que su madre le pidio .

-Ahh joderr ! , habia olvidado los viveres - decia el con molestia .

Se dio vuelta al supermercado que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahi . Una vez que llego agarro un carrito y empezo a meter lo que su mama le habia pedido cuando , en eso ...

-Naruto-kun , espera !

-Ahhh no de nuevo - dijo el avanzando con rapidez mientras se chocaba con la gente .

-No huyas , Naruto ! - decia una Shion agitada con su carrito .

-Que quieres ahora? dejame en paz , hoy no si? , mañana me puedes molestar todo lo que quieras , pero hoy estoy muy cansado - dijo el derrotado .

-Pero Naruto-kun yo solo ... yo solo queria acompañarte - dijo ella triste .

-Ahhh esta bien , solo si prometes quitar esa cara de perrito abandonado - dijo el resignado

-Siii ! - dijo alegremente la chica .

Y asi el rubio termino de meter lo que necesitaba , pagaron lo que llevarian y salieron de ahi .

-Naruto-kun , podria ... podria acompañarte? mi madre salio y no llegara hasta tarde , me da un poco de miedo quedarme sola de noche en casa - dijo con una suplicante mirada .

-No puedo por que ... - aaaa demonios ahi estaba de nuevo con esos ojos de perrito abandonado penso el , ademas sus padres le habian enseñado a ser un caballero con las mujeres y no la podia dejar asi .

- Ahh esta bien , solo no me mires de esa forma quieres? que me siento culpable - dijo el suspirando .

-Siii! , gracias Naru-kun - dijo alegre

-Si pero no me llames asi ehhh?

-Como tu quieras Naru-chan - dijo aun mas sonriente .

-Mejor estaba el Naru-kun - dijo el resignado .

Y finalmente llegaron a casa de Naruto .

-Ohh , tu casa es muy bonita , me recuerda a la mia , mi madre la ha decorado parecida - dijo fijandose a fondo en la casa .

-Si si , como digas - dijo el aburrido dejando las cosas sobre la mesa .

-Ire al baño - dijo el rubio subiendo por las escaleras .

-Yo te acompaño - dijo ella de forma travieza .

-NOO ! - dijo el de forma que se atoro con su propia saliva .

-Esta bien Naruto - kun , pero si necesitas algo me avisas - le dijo guiñandole el ojo .

En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a Hinata sola y perdida sin saber a donde ir .

-Ya no podre regresar al callejon y lo peor fue que perdi a Neji-chan , soy una mala persona , como pude dejar a Neji-chan ahi solo? - dijo llorando la peliazul .

-Por que lloras pequeña ? , te haz perdido? - le pregunto una amable peliroja de ojos morados .

-Yo ... yo solo quiero recuperar a Neji-chan , no quiero estar sola de nuevo - dijo llorando nuevamente .

-Oh , pequeña , quieres venir conmigo a casa? , te prometo que buscaremos a Neji - chan con mas calma - le dijo abrazandola y mostrandole una sonrisa .

-Me ... me lo ... me lo pro ... promete señora?

-Claro que si , eres tan adorable ! - dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos .

-Es ... esta bie .. esta bien - dijo la ojiperla sonrojada por como la veia .

Y se dirijieron a la casa Uzumaki , donde un Naruto empezaba a irritarse y le pregunto a la rubia :

-Si sii como digas , a que hora llega tu madre? - dijo boztesando .

-Pero Naruto - kun , aun es muy temprano .

-Pero dime a que ... -en eso sono el telefono .

-Si diga? - dijo el rubio .

-Naruto , habla tu madre , estoy camino a la casa , llegare como en 20 minutos y voy a traer visitas asi que ponte algo decente por favor - dijo ella recordando la ultima vez que habia llevado visitas .

Flashback-

-Pasen por favor , mi hijo esta arriba escuchando musica , no creo que nos moleste - dijo ella con una gotita en la cabeza .

-Kushina pero que bonita es tu casa - le dijo a su amiga , aquella señora era de cabello negro , ojos azules y piel blanca , ella entraba junto a su hija que tenia la misma edad del rubio , aquella jovencita era de cabello color naranja , sus ojos eran de color violeta y su piel era blanca .

En la habitacion de Naruto el estaba tocando la guitarra y se escuchaba hasta afuera como cantaba .

''We scratch our eternal itch  
A twentieth century bitch  
And we are grateful for  
Our iron lung

-Tu hijo sabe tocar la guitarra? - dijo la invitada de Kushina sorprendida .

-S... si , sus gustos musicales y su mania por tocar la guitarra vienen de su padre , al menos mi hija menor le gusta la musica clasica como a su madre .

-Pero eso es bueno Kushina , tu hijo por lo que veo es muy talentoso , ademas , quisiera saber si el podria ...

-Si? - dijo Kushina esperando .

-Si el podria enseñarle a mi hija , ella quiere aprender a tocar , pero cada profesor que contratamos para ella resulta no ser lo suficientemente bueno , ella dice no entenderlos .

En eso la chica se sonroja por los comentarios de su madre .

-Claro que si Hitomi , Naruto estara encantado de enseñarle , es mas , quiero presentartelo .

''The headshrinkers, they want everything  
My uncle Bill, my Belisha beacon  
The headshrinkers, they want everything  
My uncle Bill, my Belisha beacon

Suck, suck your teenage thumb  
Toilet trained and dumb  
When the power runs out  
We'll just hum

This, this is our new song  
Just like the last one  
A total waste of time  
My iron lung  
The headshrinkers, they want everything  
My uncle Bill, my Belisha beacon  
The headshrinkers, they want everything  
My uncle Bill, my Belisha beacon .

-Naruto hijo , sal un momento , hay visitas y te las quiero presentar - le dice Kushina .

-Ahh y ahora que? ya me cancelaste la mesada de este mes y quieres que baje a recibir visitas que no son mias ? naaaa - dijo el aburrido .

-Naruto ! , no seas maleducado y baja - le dijo ella molesta .

-Bueno conste que te lo adverti - dijo el divertido .

En ese momento se ve a Naruto en calzoncillos bajando por las escaleras .

-Miren ahi esta mi hijo que ...

-Cielo santo , Kushina , mira como sale tu hijo! - dijo la mujer mayor espantada .

-Por dios , que cuerpo tan sexy tiene , ese cabello y esos ojos , AHH! - decia su hija extasiada con la vista .

-Hija , no veas!

-NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI ! , si no te vistes en este momento creeme que te cancelare la mesada por todo un año , sube a tu cuarto , vistete y regresa aqui , AHORA!

-jajajajaj como digas , un gusto señora , por cierto , su hija es muy guapa - dijo el de manera descarada .

-Es un pervertido , por dios ! - decia la señora aterrada .

-NARUTO , AHORA! - dijo de forma tetrica su madre .

-S...si - dijo de forma asustada

-Justo el tipo de hombre que me gusta - dijo la hija de la señora con cara de soñadora .

-Disculpe a mi hijo , el no hace esas cosas .

-Si , lo que digas Kushina ...

Fin del Flashback -

-Si mama , no te exaltes que estoy como tu dices - dijo el algo irritado .

-Esta bien , ahi voy - dijo cortando la llamada .

-A que se referia de la ultima vez? jajja cuentame eso de vestirte decentemente - dijo Shion con picardia .

-jajaja bueno te contare - dijo el riendose .

-Por dios Naruto-kun , no me lo imaginaria de ti , pero es que jajajaja , vaya señora , aun asi , como esta eso de que su hija era muy guapa ehh? - dijo molesta .

-Ya ya ya , tranquilizate , solo bromeaba con ellas - dijo el algo cansado .

-Te perdono si me dejas ver lo que esa señora vio - dijo ella con picardia .

-Hey nooo , ni en un millon de años - dijo el firme con un puchero .

-Vamos no seas asi Naruto , si quieres te dejare verme tambien - dijo ella juguetonamente .

-Dije que no , no seas pervertida - dijo el sonrojandose .

-Se que lo deseas , andaaa , no seas asi ! - dijo ella rogandole .

Y en eso , el telefono volvio a sonar .

-Si diga?

-Oye Naruto , olvide un cuaderno en tu casa el otro dia .

-Y?

-Quisiera recogerlo en este momento .

-Tengo visitas y ademas es muy tarde , ven otro dia .

-Pero es que habra examen y ...

-No es mi problema y no molestes , ve por tu cuaderno otro dia ...

-Espera - dijo Kiba escuchando sonidos provenientes de alguien .

-Que? - dijo Naruto ya irritado .

-Esa no es Shion? .

-De ... de que hablas? .

-Naru - kun subire a tu cuarto si no te molesta , te tengo una sorpresa ... - dijo Shion juguetonamente .

-HAAAAA lo sabia , Naruto eres un Hentai jajajaj - dijo Kiba divertido .

-Sabes que no me interesa nadie y ademas yo no soy como tu , pervertido - dijo el irritado .

-Naruto , acaso eres gay o que tio? estamos hablando de Shion , la chica mas hermosa de la escuela y encima ella te ama a ti , sabes lo que dariamos cada uno de nosotros por quitarte ese lugar? - dijo el sermoneandolo .

-Y a mi que me dices? a mi no me interesa Shion ya te lo dije .

-Pero Naruto hombre solo debes de agarra ...

-Adios ! - dijo el molesto .

-Naruto , espera no cort ...

-Demonios me corto la llamada - dijo Kiba frustrado .

-Ahora debo ir a ver que Shion no alla agarrado nada - dijo el mentalmente .

-Naruto - kun , te estaba esperando ! , no sabia que tocabas la guitarra y el piano .

-Mi madre me obligo a aprender a tocar el piano y la guitarra me enseño mi padre , a mi me encanta el rock - dijo Naruto aclarandole sus gustos a Shion .

-Eso es genial - dijo ella sorprendida .

-A mi igual me encanta el rock - dijo Shion .

-En serio? - dijo el rubio extrañado .

-Claro que si - dijo Shion .

-Cual es tu banda favorita? - dijo el interesado .

-A mi me encanta The Cure y Kasabian , es mas , fui al concierto de The Cure hace 2 años con una amiga - dijo ella esperanzada en que el rubio se interesara en sus gustos .

-Eso ... eso es genial - dijo el sonriente .

-Ahora ya se por donde ganarmelo - pensaba Shion con una sonrisa .

La puerta de la casa se abrio y su madre entro con la niña peliazul .

-Bienvenida a mi casa Hinata .

-Gra .. grac ... gracias .

-Oh cariño no seas timida , estas en tu casa tambien , entra con confianza , llamare a mi hijo para que lo conozcas , por cierto que edad tienes pequeña?

-12 años .

-Mi hijo es 4 años mas grande que tu pero seguro se divertiran juntos .

-Su ... sup ... supongo - dijo dandole una pequeña sonrisa , ella estaba ahi para que le ayudaran a buscar a Neji-chan , no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo en aquella casa .

-Naruto! , baja un momento hijo , acabo de llegar y traje una invitada - dijo la mujer .

-Un momento ... - dijo su hijo .

-Traje ramen! - dijo melodiosamente la mujer .

-Ahi voy! - dijo emocionado por comer ramen de nuevo .

-HAAA ! sabia que eso funcionaria - dijo la mujer triunfante .

-Donde , donde esta? - dijo desesperado Naruto .

-No seas maleducado y saluda a nuestra visita .

-Na ... na ... naa .. narut .. naruto -kun ! - dijo la niña sorprendida .

-Tu eres la niña de la mañana ! - dijo el tambien sobresaltado .

-Que sucede Naru-kun? -pregunto Shion quien bajaba de las escaleras .

-Oh , Shion -chan , no sabia que venias de visita , por cierto , llamo tu madre y me dijo que no regresara en una semana , dice que tu padre tuvo complicaciones en la reunion y tuvo que salir de ultimo momento para Londres , me pidio de favor que te quedaras en mi casa mientras no esta - dijo la madre de Naruto .

-Siiii esta bien - dijo ella emocionada de quedarse con su amado una semana entera .

Aquella rubia le caia muy bien a Kushina , la queria como a una hija y la veia como la futura esposa de su desesperante hijo ya que ella se dio cuenta de su verdadero amor hacia su hijo .

-Un momento , ella es ... es ... es la niña de la mañana , a que si Naru - kun? . dijo de manera celosa .

-S... si - dijo el algo sofocado por la presencia de ambas con el en esa casa .

-Por lo que veo ya se conocian los 3 .

-S... si - dijeron al unisono .

-Es una larga historia mama - dijo Naruto .

-Bueno , vayamos a cenar - dijo Kushina .

-En un momento ire a la mesa , tengo que hacer algo primero - dijo Naruto tratando de huir de la situacion .

-Esta bien , pero apresurate - dijo Kushina sin darse cuenta de la situacion en la que estaban .

Y con rapidez el rubio subio a su habitacion y le puso seguro a su puerta ,termino por tirarse en su cama fatigado de todo esto .

-Y ahora que demonios hare para sobrevivir a esta semana?

-Naru -kun, puedo pasar? - decia Shion .

-No! - dijo el

-Como quieras , no me ire hasta que me abras la puerta - dijo ella triunfante .

-Ahhh , pasa pero quedate callada y no molestes quieres?- le dijo el rubio .

-Sii - dijo ella como niña pequeña .

Y el rubio siguia en su cama cuando estaba por dormirse .

-Oye Naru - kun , deberiamos bajar no cre ... - pero se quedo callada al notar que su amado se estaba quedando dormido . Y en la cabeza de Shion empezaron a mostrarse imagenes indebidas que la incluian a ella y a Naruto . Sonrio de manera malvada y de un momento a otro se recosto a un lado del rubio y empezo a desabotonar la camisa de este .

-Ya veraz , te hare muy feliz - decia ella sonriente .

-Ahhh , me quede dormido pero ... - dijo el despertandose cuando ...

-Shion? , Shion! que demonios haces? - dijo el sorprendido .

-AJJAJAJA Naruto - kun , debiste ver tu cara , solo queria darle placer al hombre que amo , esta mal eso ? - pregunto inocentemente .

-Claro que esta mal , esto es inmoral , sera mejor que bajemos antes de que mi madre se de cuenta - dijo Naruto con un gran sonrojo en la cara .

-Como digas Naru-kun - dijo ella complacida por haberlo hecho sonrojar mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda .

-Sueltame - dijo el irritado .

-Naruto hijo , tardabas mucho , que estabas haciendo? - dijo ella con interes

-Solo ... solo , estudiaba - dijo el con un gran sonrojo mientras Shion lo observaba satisfecha .

-Bueno , pues es hora de comer .

En ese momento se percato de la presencia de Hinata y se quedo nuevamente perdido en ella , la niña empezaba a sentirse incomoda por la mirada fija sobre ella que le dedicaba el rubio , la rubia se sintio triste nuevamente de ver como su amado actuaba frente a la niña .

-Y como te llamas ? - le pregunto Naruto con mucho interes .

-Hi ... hi ... hin ... hina ... -dijo ella nerviosamente .

-Se llama Hinata , hijo - dijo su madre divertida de ver aquella escena .

-Ah , ya veo y que edad tienes? - le pregunto nuevamente el rubio .

-Y ... y ... yo? - dijo ella con los nervios a flor de piel .

-Si tu - dijo el intrigado .

-Ella tiene 12 años hijo , dejala comer y luego le preguntas todo lo que quieras - esto hizo sonrojar al rubio y la peliazul .

-Si - dijeron al unisono .

-Hummmm , aqui hay algo y lo voy a descubrir , Naruto no actuaba asi desde hace años , sera que el ... - dijo pensando mientras observaba a su hijo y se percato del aura depresiva de la rubia y sintio lastima por ella .

-Ya invitaste a alguien para ir al concierto hijo? - dijo Kushina interesada .

-Si , invite a Ayame-chan para ir al concierto , sera genial , la vez pasada que vi a Muse fue fantastico y lo mejor fue que nos regalaron un polo , una copia de su ultimo disco de estudio autografiado y a las 5 entradas con premio los dejaban pasar un dia con ellos y adivina que? yo sali como uno de los 5 ganadores ! - dijo el emocionado .

-Eso es fantastico Naruto - dijo su madre .

-Esta vez ire a ver a mi segunda banda favorita ! - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos .

La niña peliazul miraba todo con algo de confusion e interes y Shion sonreia por ver a su amado emocionado .

-Bueno mama , ya termine , ire a mi cuarto a tocar la guitarra .

-Yo te acompaño - dijo Shion .

-Como quieras - dijo desinteresadamente .

-Yo ire a darle un buen baño a Hinata - chan , pero antes terminaremos de comer .

-Dis ... discu ... disculpe Ku ... ku ... kush ... kushina - san , que ... que es ... un bañ ... baño? .

-No sabes lo que es? - dijo la mujer mayor asombrada .

-N... no - dijo sonrojada la niña .

-Pues ya veraz lo que es , una vez que acabemos de comer , te sentiras fresca y limpia - dijo ella sonriendole maternalmente .

-S ... si , arigato Ku ... kushina - san - dijo la pequeña .

-Oh Naruto - kun , eres genial!

-Verdad que si? a que no conoces esta cancion .

-Claro que la conozco , pero si es Rapture Of The Deep de Deep Purple .

-Vaya , que lista - dijo el sonriendole .

-Sonriendo se te ve tan pero tan guapo Naruto - kun - dijo ella perdida en su sonrisa .

Y el rubio quito su sonrisa de golpe .

Kushina y Hinata se dirigian al baño del segundo piso .

-Bien Hinata , primero desvistete que debo ir por mi celular ya que debo cargarlo .

Y la peliazul se sonrojo por pedirle que se desvistiera .

-Vamos pequeña , veraz que te sentiras relajada despues de un baño - dijo ella sonriendole .

-S... si , como diga - dijo ella recuperando su color .

La peliazul empezo a devestirse y Kushina grito emocionada por ver lo desarrollada que estaba la niña para su edad .

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! , Hina -chan , eres tan bonita! , veraz que con un buen baño sorprenderemos Naruto - dijo guiñandole el ojo . Esto hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla pero no paso desapercibido por la peliroja .

-Sera que a esta niña le gusta mi hijo? - se preguntaba mentalmente Kushina .

-Ya regreso Hina , no te muevas de aqui - le dijo Kushina

-S... si .

En eso el rubio habia escuchado un gran grito de parte de su madre , el cual provenia del baño de arriba .

-Que rayos fue eso? - dijo el rubio .

-Shion metete en el armario , ire a ver que pasa .

-Pero me da miedo , quiero acompañarte - dijo ella asustada .

-Dije que te metieras en el armario! - dijo ya molesto .

-S ... si - dijo asustada .

Y el rubio agarro un jarron y fue directo al baño del segundo piso .

-Madre? , estas bien? madre? madre ... - y el rubio se empezo a alterar y golpeo la puerta con todo entrando al baño , en ese momento vio lo que jamas se hubiera imaginado que veria .

-Hi ... hi ... hina ... hinata , disc ... disc ... disculpa , yo ... yo no quer ... queria ...

El rubio no podia hablar bien por la impresion que se llevo de verla desnuda . Ella no estaba mejor que el y se sonrojo como un tomate . Pero aprovecho para ver lo bien desarrollada que se encontraba la niña y le empezo a sangrar la nariz .

-Seguro mi amiguito se depertara todas las noches por al menos un mes - penso el de forma pervertida .

Al notar la ereccion del rubio , la peliazul se sonrojo aun mas y desesperado el rubio salio corriendo de ahi asustado .

-Hinata ya regre ...

-Que ha pasado aqui? - dijo la mujer asombrada .

-Yo ... yoo ... yo... - la niña estaba hecha un lio en la cabeza .

-NARUTO! , que hiciste ! , pagaras por esto , juro que lo haras ! - dijo Kushina echando humo .

**Continuara -**


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de aquel agitado dia para ellos , Naruto se fue a dormir no sin antes haber recibido la paliza de su vida por parte de su ''dulce'' madre .

Flahsback-

-Naruto ! , abre la puerta ahora mismo , debes pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan ! - dijo Kushina muy malhumorada .

-Señora , pero no fue intencion de ... - dijo Shion aun lado de la peliroja .

Kushina hizo caso omiso y siguio tocando la puerta . Hinata estaba detras de la señora sin decir nada , ella estaba sonrojada y muy asustada , cosa que Shion vio muy mal por no haber dicho nada y le dedico una mirada furtiva a la ojiperla que aterro a la peliazul .

-Naruto abre a la 1 , a las 2 , a las ... - dijo ella entrando de golpe sin chocar con la puerta , Naruto habia abierto justo en el ultimo haciendo que lla se cayera .

-Ya ya ya ya ..., ya esta abierta ! - dijo atolondradamente el rubio .

Kushina se levanto del piso muy molesta dispuesta a reclamarle a su hijo por aquella escena .

-Que demonios hacias abajo espiando a Hina-chan , ya se que es muy bonita y tiene buen cuerpo , pero eres un hentai Naruto! te molere a golpes dattebane ! - dijo ella muy molesta empezando sacar un palo de quien sabe donde .

-Pero ... pero , y ... yo puedo explicar... lo - dijo tratando de huir de su madre .

-Naruto no huyas! , te voy a dar tu merecido dattebane! - dijo corriendo detras de Naruto , esta vez con una jarra mientras Shion corria detras de ellos y Hinata se quedaba parada observando todo con una gotita al estilo anime .

-Señora espere ! , Naruto solo trataba de defenderme , escuchamos gritos y el quiso salir a ver que sucedia , la llamo y como usted no respondia decidio entrar - dijo desesperadamente la rubia .

-Que dijiste? - le dijo interesada con los ojos abiertos .

-Pues eso - dijo ansiosamente la ojilila .

-Entonces ... , por dios Naruto ! - dijo Kushina soltando a su hijo

-Awww , si tan solo no fueras tan inpulsiva - dijo el rubio con un ojo morado mientras quedaba desmayado en el suelo .

-Que dijiste! - pregunto Kushina cambiando su semblante preocupado a uno de furia .

-Nada , nada , si me das ramen te perdono - dijo el tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos .

-N-A-R-U-T-O! - y asi fue como Naruto termino con un par de huesos rotos y un ojo morado .

Fin del Flashback -

-Demonios , esta vez si se paso , ahhh! - dijo tratando de pararse de su cama para ir al baño , no se podia ver nada ya que estaba la luz apagada , pero en ese momento ...

-Naruto-kun! - dijo una sombra abrazandolo por la espalda .

-Qu ... que quee! - dijo el aterrado .

-Como se te ocurre pararte tu solo ? estas herido y aun sigue morado ese ojo , la proxima vez avisame si? - dijo la ojilila cambiando su semblante de regaño a felicidad mientras le guiñaba el ojo .

-NOOOO! , no de nuevo! MAMA! - dijo el corriendo mientras se encerraba en el baño de su habitacion .

-Pero Naru-kun , que haces ahi encerrado? Ahhhh ya se! - dijo Shion mientras se acercaba a la puerta tratando de abrirla .

Naruto no contesto , el estaba asustado por lo que esa chica pudo haberle hecho mientras dormia .

-Naru-kunn! , ya se que te excito , yo te puedo complacer , sal de ahi y no tendras que soportarlo mas - dijo ella con una melodiosa voz .

-QUEEE! , que demonios estas diciendo , sal ! SAL DE MI CUARTO! - dijo exaltado el rubio , de lo que no se percato era que habia alguien en el baño con el(se olvido de prender la luz -.-)

-Lo ... lo sien ... lo siento , yo ... yo solo ... - dijo una voz entre las sombras .

-Ahhhh! , un fantasma ! que rayos pasa en esta casa! AYUDA! - dijo el rubio desesperado por salir del baño mientras abria la puerta torpemente .

-Naru-kun , sabia que saldr ... - pero no termino su oracion ya que Naruto salio de golpe y noqueo a la rubia quien quedo desmayada en el suelo con una sonrisa boba mientras repetia el nombre de Naruto .

-Ahhh! - dijo corriendo todo lo que podia , el se dirigia a la primera planta de la casa escondiendose de quien sabe que .

Aquella sombra persiguio a Naruto hasta el primer piso , buscandolo sigilosamente .

-Dis... disculpe , yo ... yo no quer... - dijo la sombra apareciendo detras de Naruto .

El rubio se quedo paralizado , aquel fantasma lo habia agarrado del brazo y le estaba hablando demasiado cerca que el aliento de este empezo a sentirse en el cuello del ojiazul . Y sin mas el rubio se desmayo .

-Naruto-kun! - grito alarmada la sombra .

En el cuarto de Kushina .

-No lo puedo creer! , mañana tengo que viajar nuevamente y no he dormido nada ! - dijo Kushina tapandose con la almohada para no escuchar gritos .

-Te quedaras sin mesada el proximo mes tambien - dijo Kushina para si misma hasta que se quedo dormida .

En la sala una ojiperla lloraba mientras un rubio seguia inconciente , las gotas saladas descendian por el rostro de la peliazul mientras caian en la cara del rubio y en eso ...

-Es... esta lloviendo? - penso Naruto mientras despertaba .

-Na... Naru ... Naruto-kun? - dijo la peliazul llorando .

-Hi ... Hinata? - pregunto observando a la niña en frente de el llorando mientras ella se empezaba a calmar .

En ese instante , Naruto vio al ser mas hermoso que pudo mirar en toda su vida , ahi estaba ella con aquellos mechones peliazules que caian por su ovalada cara que le daban un toque infantil y tierno a la vez , su suave y blanca piel y esos ojos perlas que resplandecian aun mas en la noche , aquellos hermosos ojos lo encerraron en un sin fin de emociones que el no pudo explicar , esos ojos lo miraban a el y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz y confundido a la vez .

-Yo ... yo , lo siento! - dijo tirandose a llorar en el pecho del rubio .

El sintio un a descarga electrica mientras aquella suave piel lo invitaba a acariciarla , instintivamente lo hizo mientras la apretaba mas hacia el .

-Tranquila , no me paso nada , llora todo lo que quieras .

-D.. is ... discul ... disculpame - dijo ella entre el llanto .

-Es tarde , que hacias en mi baño? - dijo el , ya mas sereno sin dejar de acariciarla en aquel abrazo .

-Yo ... yo , me perdi - dijo ella ya mas calmada .

-Esta bien pequeña , pense que era un fantas ... , - el rubio se quedo a mitad de frase recordando que no le gustaba comentar aquel temor , la ojiperla lo quedo mirando con duda .

-E... ehh? - dijo ella .

-No nada , olvidalo - dijo el oji azul parandose , nervioso y confundido por aquella sensacion que crecia en el .

-Ven vamos , te llevare a tu cuarto - dijo invitandola a pararse .

-S... si - dijo ella aceptando la mano del rubio .

Subieron por las escaleras y fueron directo a la habitacion de la ojiperla .

-Buenas noches - dijo el ojiazul regresando a su seria froma de ser mientras se iba de aquel lugar dejando a una comoda Hinata en su cama .

-N..no - dijo ella en un susurro esperando a que el no la escuchara .

-Tu que? - dijo parando en seco , la ojiperla se sonrojo al darse por descubierta .

-Y... yo , puesss ... , queria que ... - dijo nerviosa la ojiperla .

-Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas? - dijo el viendola fijamente .

Ella asintio con la cabeza muy avergonzada y el se acomodo a un cosatdo de la ojiperla . El sielncio reinaba en la habitacion hasta que Naruto rompio el hielo .

-Como fue que conociste a mi madre? .

Aquella pregunta la hizo recordar a su perdido amigo Neji-chan , eso fue lo que hizo que empezara a llorar nuevamente .

-Que sucede? - dijo el abrazandola .

-Yo ... yo ... , yo lo buscaba ... - dijo entre sollozos .

-A quien? - pregunto el interesado .

-N-nada - dijo ella tratando de calmarse , no podia decirle que buscaba a Neji-chan , ella tenia planeado escapar de ahi una vez que amaneciera , debia buscar a su amigo , lo queria mucho y era el unico que compartia su dolor , el unico que la entendia .

-Nada? - dijo el extrañado .

-Yo ... , yo me habia perdido -y ... y tu madre ... , ella me encontro y ... y me trajo a su casa - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema .

-Ya veo , asi es mi madre , siempre le gusta ayudar , pero tiene un caracter de los mil demonios , aun asi jamas cambio a pesar de que papa ... - dijo el recordando el divorcio de sus padres .

-A ... pesar de ... de que Naruto-kun? - dijo la niña intrigada .

-Olvidalo , no tiene importancia - dijo el

Y el silencio regreso hasta que Hinata volvio a hablar .

-Gra... grac ... gracias por ... por salvar ... salvarme esta tarde - dijo sonriendole al ojiazul .

-No fue nada , descuida - dijo el de manera seria .

Fue cuando un eterno silencio se apodero de la habitacion en la que estaban hasta que ...

-Qu ... quie... quien es ella? - dijo algo triste la niña .

-A que te refieres? - dijo Naruto .

-A l... la rub ... rubia - dijo algo demandante la ojiluna .

-Estudia conmigo een el mismo colegio y no deja de acosarme desde que somos niños - dijo Naruto .

Hinata empezaba a sentirse rara , ella deseaba con todo su corazon ir por Neji , pero una sensacion extraña empezaba a invadirla y las ganas de escapar de ese lugar se volvian nulas cuando estaba en compañia de Naruto , era raro , pero no tenia idea de que le sucedia , era la primera vez que le pasaba algo asi .

-Como fue que conociste a la baachan ? - dijo Naruto de manera calmada .

-Y... yo , pu ... pues , estaba ... , bañandome - dijo ella algo apenada .

-Bañanadote? donde? - dijo algo impresionado el ojiazul .

-E... en ... en ... en el ... parque - dijo ella con la cara muy roja de por si .

-En el parque? no me digas que tu ... , tu te atreviste a ... - dijo Naruto atonito por lo que escuchaba , una imagen de Hinata desnuda y en vista de todos lo hacia enojar sin saber por que , si alguno se habia querido pasar de listo con ella lo moleria a golpes .

-No quiero hablar de eso! - dijo de repente la niña ya muy avergonzada y con la cara demasiado roja , agradecia que este a oscuras ya que asi no se notaba su sonrojo .

-Como quieras - dijo de manera fria volteandose hacia el lado derecho usando sus manos como almohadas , el habia regresado a ser el de siempre , sin embargo su madre noto lo diferente que habia estado Naruto esa noche desde que la niña llego a la casa , el estaba molesto por la poca importancia que le tomaba a esas cosas

-Y.. y-yo , dis... disculpa , Na... Naruto-kun? - dijo trsite la niña .

-Duermete de una vez que ya es muy tarde - le dijo el rubio de manera muy seca .

-Lo ... lo si ... lo siento - dijo ella acomodandose en su espalda .

-Sueltame - dijo el rubio de manera muy fria .

-Pero yo ... yo - dijo ella tratando de no llorar en ese momento por la cortante manera de tratarla a ella .

-Dije que me sueltes - dijo el perdiendo la paciencia .

La pequeña lo solto y tristemente cerro sus ojos del agotado dia que habia tenido . Y asi fue como se quedaron dormidos , inconcientemente la niña se abrazo a el y para colmo , habia descubrierto algo , una curiosa electricidad recorria su cuerpo , esa extraña sesacion de no quererte separar de aquel ser , aquello que te obliga por decision propia a permanecer a su lado , ella no se imaginaba una sensacion asi , aquello seria producto de algo magico y a la vez doloroso que ocurriria en un futuro no muy cercano .


	6. Chapter 6

*Sueño de Naruto*

-Maestro Kakashi , que necesi...

Naruto no podia creerlo , es mas , no queria hacerlo , que significaba aquello? , el fin de su existencia? , podria ser , se convertiria en un muerto en vida como tantas personas , le estaban quitando sus sueños en frente de sus narices , su mundo se estaba acabando y las paredes de sus fantasias se despedasaban con el pasar de los segundos .

-A... A... Ama... Amaru? - Naruto no dejaba de observar lo que acontecia en ese lugar .

-Ah , eras tu , veo que como siempre vienes de inoportuno y molesto , muy tipico de ti , bueno , ya me viste , ahora largate que aun no termino - dijo una aburrida Amaru .

Naruto quedo petrificado en la puerta con lagrimas que no salian pero pedian evacuar de inmediato , estaba impotente por lo ocurrido , estaba frustrado , no cabia en la cabeza del rubio lo que acababa de pasar , que habia hecho mal? , por que a el? , seguia siendo el mismo de antes? ,

*En otra escena*

Un niño de ojos azules veia asombradamente a la señora que tenia en frente , sus pequeños pies daban pasos hacia atras y su corazon latia como loco , los nervios se hacian notar en esa tostada frente y el sudor corria por su rostro .

-A ... a que... s... se refiere? - dijo el infante .

-Que... que me piensa hacer? - decia un pequeño rubio asustado .

-Tranquilo dulsura , esto no te matara , te enseñare a ser hombre - decia malevolamente la mujer mayor .

-Eh..h?

-Te gustara , ahora acercate ...

-N... Noooo ! auxilio ! , por favor , que alguien me saque de aqui! - decia desesperado el pequeño por salir de aquel lugar , su voz se desgarraba con el paso del tiempo y el acercamiento de esa enferma mujer , la puerta estaba cerrada y el infante empezaba a quedarse sin energias .

-Intenta hacer esto mas ameno querido , quieres? - decia sonriendo la mujer con un maligno brillo en los ojos .

*En otro recuerdo*

-Eres un error , gracias a ti , perdimos los mejores años de nuestras vidas , no se que teniamos en la cabeza para dejarte nacer , tendras suerte si alguien te recoje - dijo un hombre dandole la espalda .

-Papa , Mama , esperen ! , no me dejen aqui ! , NOOOOOOO! - gritaba un pequeño a unos sujetos que entre las sombras desaparecian con una cruel mirada de desprecio hacia el .

*Fin del sueño*

El dia habia empezado con una pasiva lluvia , cuyas gotas caian en la ciudad y un rubio de ojos azules habia despertado , tenia una expresion de impotencia , dolor , frustracion y desesperacion , mas no se movia de su posicion , su pasado seguia atormentandolo despues de todo , jamas podria salir de aquel agujero en el que habia caido desde pequeño , desgracia tras desgracia , siempre se pregunto si el estaba pagando por la felicidad de otra persona , el tenia la vista fija en el techo , pero en ese momento sintio el peso y la respiracion de algo contra su cuello y cabeza ademas de una ligera presion en su cuerpo , poco a poco vio una mata peliazul y un sonrojo tan grande como los de la ojiperla se hacia presente en su tostada cara , la peliazul lo tenia abrazado de la espalda y sus brazos pasaban por la cintura del ojiazul , ella habia reforzado el abrazo hacia Naruto cuando lo sintio tenso , su cara estaba cerca de la suya y solo faltaba poco para que se estrellen , habia algo que Naruto paso por alto y era los espectantes ojos de la niña en el , su mirada se deleito con semejantes ojos perlas como la luna , su piel palida y suave que te invitaba a acariciar , sus cabellos azulados caian por esa nivea piel como bailando en esta , sus labios delgados y rosados eran todo un misterio que lo llamaban a descubrir lo que producian , la cara del rubio era todo un caso , estaba petrificado , la ojiperla habia abierto los ojos desde que Naruto desperto de su sofocante sueño , ambos se veian fijamente sin dar credito a lo que cada uno observaba en el otro , fue cuando en eso ...

-Hi... Hinata , que ... que haces? - dijo un nervioso ojiazul .

Hinata se empezaba a poner del color de los tomates y su respiracion delataba lo nerviosa que se encontraba , Naruto estaba igual o peor .

-Y...yo , etto ... - la niña no podia expresarse con claridad y fue cuando un gran silencio se formo en ellos sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro ni despegarse , eso llevo a Naruto a pensar por un largo rato ...

*Mente de Naruto*

-Que demonios me pasa? esto no es propio de mi , pero esta chiquilla esta acabando conmigo , por que tiene que ser tan jodidamente tierna , adorable y hermosa? , un momento , hermosa dije? , pero si es una niña , Naruto , que tienes en la cabeza? , es oficial , te estas volviendo loco y debes dejar de pensar en esto , es la ultima vez que hago este tipo de cosas -

*Mente de Hinata*

-A pesar de que demuestre frialdad , yo se que en el fondo es un ser muy bondadoso , impulsivo , jugueton , miedoso , rebelde , gracioso y guapo , un momento , acaso dije guapo ? , Hinata como es posible que pienses asi del ser que te ha defendido como a su hermanita pequeña? , si su mama se enterara seguro se enfadaria conmigo , el es mucho mas grande que yo , yo solo soy una niña , pequeña , timida , miedosa y debil , pero es que esos ojos y esa cabellera rubia son tan ... ahhhh - pensaba Hinata con un gran suspiro que no paso inadvertido por Naruto .

-Suficiente , te dejo para que descanses - dijo Naruto seriamente sin voltear a ver a la niña .

-Pe..pero .

-Vuelve a dormir , es aun muy temprano para que te levantes - dijo el rubio

Sin mas , Naruto cerro la puerta de aquella habitacion y la pequeña con aquella idea sobre el , se rindio a los brazos de morfeo y continuo con su siesta pensando en el ojiazul .

*Con Naruto*

El rubio bajaba a la cocina para preparase su desayune y fue cuando vio la nota de su madre .

-''Naruto , me ire por 6 meses , surgio una emergencia en la empresa de tu padre y debo llegar cuanto antes a Estados Unidos , espero y te comportes , te llamare seguido , cuida de Hinata y Shion , te lo encargo''-

''Te quiere , tu madre''

Sin mas , Naruto se dispuso a salir al super para comprar la despensa de la semana , el dia anterior solo habia comprado lo que prepararian para la cena de ayer . Estaba vestido con un pantalon ginda pegado , una camisa negra y unas zapatillas skaters de color plomas . Naruto no fue a la escuela ese dia por lo que lo utilizaria para descansar y pensar en que haria de ahora en adelante con la ojiperla , su cabeza estaba hecha nudos y las ideas no llegaban , se encontraba con los audifonos en los oidos terminando de escuchar Starpower de Sonic Youth para empezar con Taste In Men de Placebo ...

**Come back to me awhile .**

**Change you style again .**

**Come back to me awhile .**

**Change your taste in men **

**It's been this way since christmas day ...**

fue ahi cuando recordo ...

-Shion...

-Shion! , que se supone que haga ahora? no creo aguantarla en la casa - Naruto tenia un fuerte debate en su interior acerca de las 2 chicas que se quedarian con el por un tiempo , en especial por cierta rubia ojilila , aquello no seria bueno o si? .

El rubio siguio manejando su bicicleta ...

**Dazzled , doused in gin**

**Change your taste in men**

**Come back to me awhile **

**Change your style again **

**Come back to me awhile**

**Change your taste in men **

**I'm killing time on valentine's ...**

hasta que ...

-Cuidado!

Splash!

-AHHHH!

-Disculpa! , en serio , no te habia visto , dejame ayudarte - decia un atolondrado rubio .

-No , tranquilo , yo ...

El vestido de la pelinaranja se habia arruinado , habia un gran charco en el que habia caido , su bolso estaba tirado y ella estaba toda mojada , el rubio en impulso de esquivar a una ardilla que se habia cruzado en ese momento , choco con la sumisa chica de piel blanca , ojos violetas y cabello naranja .

-Mama , jajajajjajaja , no espera , JAJAJAJAJJA! , ya viste que ese niño trae toallas higie...

-Mocoso ! cierra la maldita boca quieres? - gritaba un avergonzado y molesto rubio al pequeño niño azabache .

-jajajajaj !CLARO QUE SI CAMPEON! - reia burlonamente el niño de no mas d años .

-Amiga , no sabia que estabas delicada estos dias! - le gritaban a Naruto unos jovencitos muy burlones por la otra vereda .

-Si no se callan en este momento los castrare de por vida! me escucharon ? - dijo tetricamente el rubio que estaba demasiado enrojecido .

-Idiota , CORRE QUE NOS SIGUE EL TARADO DE CABELLO RUBIO !

-S.. si!

-Y ustedes que miran? , LARGO DE AQUI! - gritaba un histerico rubio .

Fue asi como uno a uno se iban de aquel lugar para dejar a los jovenes mojados , sonrojados y estaticos .

**Waiting for the day to end .**

**Change your taste in men .**

**Come back to me awhile .**

**Change your style again .**

**Come back to me awhile .**

**Change your taste in men .**

**It's been this way since christmas day **

**Dazzled . doused in gin **

**Change your taste in men ...**

-Ohh! , te gusta Placebo? , son mi grupo favorito , soy Sasame mucho gusto - decia con una sonrisa radiante la pelinaranja .

-Mi nombre no es importante y pues si , no es que sea mi grupo favorito pero lo escucho de vez en cuando y ...

-Tus .. audifonos , estan en el charco ...

-Demonios ... , no importa , en casa tengo otro par - decia un serio e indiferente Naruto .

-Un momento , no eras tu la chica del otro dia? , la que fue a mi casa con su madre .

-Emm... s..si

*Mente de Sasame*

Pero si es el chico guapo del otro dia , solo miren ese cabello , esos ojos y ni olvidarme de ese tostado cuerpo tan sexy que vi y lo tengo en frente! , tengo que decirle algo para poder conocerlo , pero , que? , lo peor es que tiene mis ... mis ... mis en sus ... , ahhh! , esto es vergonzoso .

*En la realidad*

-Ok , me largo - dijo Naruto dandole la espalda .

En ese momento el rubio daba media vuelta con su bicicleta para seguir su camino cuando ...

-OYE! , a donde te llevas mis , mis ... - decia una sonrojada pelinaranja .

-HA! , esto? , toma tus toallas higi ...

-CALLATE! , estamos en la calle! - decia una exaltada y sonrojada chica .

-Como quieras , hasta luego - dijo el aburrido

Naruto se preparaba para salir del lugar , pero antes ...

-Por cierto , toma esto .

Naruto le avento de forma violenta un pañuelo .

-Limpiate tu cara , esta sucia y mojada , adios - fue asi como Naruto se retiro del lugar con su siempre manera fria y tosca de hacer sus cosas

*Con Hinata*

-Es inutil , ya no puedo dormir mas , espero y Naruto-kun no se enfade conmigo - dijo una triste ojiperla .

Fui ahi donde Hinata bajo al comedor y encontro una nota , era de Naruto .

-''Hinata , esta servido tu desayuno en la mesa , he salido , regresare en un par de horas , no hagas desorden y no me busques en la escuela que hoy no fui , por cierto , creo tener una sorpresa para ti''-

''Naruto''

Hinata se sintio triste al pensar que era un estorbo para el ojiazul , fue ahi cuando recordo lo mucho que Neji-chan le hacia falta , aquel peluche de maltratado pelaje fue su mejor amigo y pensar que no lo veria nunca mas , solo acrecentaba su tristesa , pero recordo aquella nota en la cual decia ''creo tener una sorpresa para ti'' , sus ojos empezaron a brillar y una gran sonrisa se posaba en su cara , estaba tan contenta que quiso preparar el almuerzo , fue ahi donde se dio cuenta que no habia nada en la cocina .

*Con Shion*

-Naru-kun...

-Naru-kun...

-Naru-kun...

-Sigue , sii ! , eres genial , no pares

La rubia aun seguia durmiendo y un gran perro estaba a su costado , el can de un metro y medio de altura , estaba a un costado de la ojilila lamiendole en toda la cara , la rubia estaba contra el perro mientras con una gran sonrisa seguia en su faena hasta que ...

-Ohh ... , Naru-kun , no sabia que eras tan ...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! , QUE ES ESTO! - gritaba Shion

-GUAU ! - el ladrido del animal la asusto mas , se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al notar que quien la ''besaba'' , era el perro de su amado , se llamaba Ero en honor a su fallecido padrino , el gran can contaba con unos ojos negros , de mata rojiza-castaña y una gran cola peluda , Naruto acostumbraba a llamarlo ''trompito'' ya que giraba en busca de su cola cada vez que se emocionaba , la cara de la rubia estaba cubierta de saliva de Ero .


End file.
